


What Else Could You Be?

by Zarre19



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Bottling Up Qrow, Bottom!QrowBranwen, Build up, Buildup, Clover Ebi you protect him or i will hunt you down myself, Comfort Sex, Crying Qrow, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, PROTECT QROW BRANWEN, SMIT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT, Smut, Spoilers for volume 7, Top!Clover Ebi, angsty!qrow, did I mention smut?, fair game, i am sorry if you like summer rose, i don't know how to tag, little bit of wishing he wasnt alive, slight suicidal thoughts, trigger warning applies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarre19/pseuds/Zarre19
Summary: Qrow sat on the roof of Beacon. The great school that one was Qrow's place of joy with Team STRQ and his nieces, now held more pain for him. He flew back to Atlas to a worried Ruby, Yang and... Clover.It's getting harder and harder to push everything down. It's harder and harder to convince Ruby and Yang that he's okay. It doesn't help when Clover comes to check up on the bird man.******On our discord, we had an idea to write out different smut ideas. Random numbers from a list and I got "Comfort Sex". This takes place during V7CH6 "A Night Off".
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen & Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 233





	What Else Could You Be?

**Author's Note:**

> On our discord, we had an idea to write out different smut ideas. Random numbers from a list and I got "Comfort Sex".
> 
> So yeah. If you want to see more of the prompts, check the works list out. I'd like to thank madgrfjfs on the Qrow discord for helping me out. Shout out to you.
> 
> One song I loved listening to this was "Sink In" by Amy Shark. If you like music while reading, try this one out.

Beacon Academy. The beginning and the end of it all. 

Qrow Branwen sat on the rooftop. His only companions were the rubble of the Fall of the School; the purple haze of the sunset, recent migrating Grimm in the sky, and the Wyvern frozen at the courtesy of his little red niece. Yet, that was a lie. He had another companion with him. 

STRQ. Or at least, the memories of them.

 _The coolest team to ever graduate Beacon._ He remembered those exact words to his nieces in the middle of their video games, the same day he fought the Ice Queen. He remembered his time with his sister, the struggles of being in the bandit tribe. 

Food was never an option. The tribe only had so much to go around. He remembered the Tribal Chief’s words, _Don’t be selfish. Others deserve this more than you._ The words still struck a chord with him, but she was right. He didn’t deserve this, he would never be worth anything. No one would want him.

They trained him to kill, to make the hunters the hunted. He went in hoping to impress the Tribal Chief, to get a good word out of her. _Good job_ , or something. Oh, how naive he was once. In his first days, he believed Huntresses and Huntsmen would kneel before them. 

Then he met them, Summer and Tai. They unknowingly showed him a different route, a different way. Huntsmen and Huntresses were to save those in danger, even Ozpin, who gave him his “ability”, trusting the half-truths about Remnant and Salem. Raven taking him late nights like these to bring him back. To remind him of their purpose. Of her own purpose.

But Raven didn’t understand. She never did. She didn’t understand the beauty of the fireflies in Summer’s secret hideout. She didn’t understand Ozpin, Ironwood and Glynda keeping the school and its students together. For some reason, she understood Tai and his utter stupidity, and how loving he was.

Qrow felt it. He felt the constriction in his throat and the physical pain in his chest. The edges of his eyes threatened to spill his tears. Every time he did this, it happened like clockwork. Even now, he never understood why he did this. 

There was a squeeze inside his chest. He could feel it clench harder than his ruby-knuckled fist, nails digging into the palm of his hand. He could feel Summer, arms wrapped around him from behind, her voice whispering words into his ear with her soft voice and classic Summer smile, “ _Conceal it. Don’t feel it. Don’t let them know. Your weakness is their strength._ ” The pain eased, burying it down. He controlled the tears, not the other way.

He remembered that day, the day Summer left. He remembered the news of her MIA. He remembered watching from a distance as they placed her gravestone in the ground. Hiding amongst the trees, he remembered the look of mourning on Tai and Yang’s face. His heart slowly cracking to shards as baby Ruby asked “ _What happened? Why is everyone crying?_ ”

He knew that his semblance would only bring them harm. The feathered crow flew away, never to stay with them again.

He felt a vibration on his chest. He pulled out his scroll: thirty-eight missed calls from Ruby, two from Yang and one that just ended from a recipient that he didn’t recognise, but the image gave away who it was.

Clover Ebi.

Qrow clenched his empty fist. He stared at the last call. _Clover Ebi._

He pressed one of Ruby’s hundreds of missed calls, and rang her back.

“Uncle Qrow!” He averted the scroll from his ear. Ruby’s voice wobbled with worry. “Where are you?!”

Qrow sighed, and looked over the distance. The purple hue began to fade into the colour of a dark abyss. His chest constricted again, pain in his head and heart. Summer’s words loomed over him. “ _Conceal it. Don’t feel it. Don’t let them know. Your weakness is their strength. You will be someone great, and stronger than anything that stands in your way._ ” 

He gave a chuckle into the scroll, “I’ll tell you soon. I’ll be there soon, kiddo.”

He jumped off the building’s roof, and all anyone would see was a small, black bird flying north.

*****

He transformed into a human, landing on the cold, metallic Atlas ground. Goosebumps raced over his skin from the cool atmosphere. The country dubbed “The Greatest Kingdom” was not living up to the name. The flag stood tall and proud amongst the night sky, but lay limp with no wind to blow it in the sky. The streets were deserted, not a soul in sight. In his bird form, he would have mistaken it for Kuroyuri, if not for its brightly coloured aesthetics.

“UNCLE QROW!” Releasing an ‘oomph’, a force pushed him forwards and engulfed him in a tight hug. The familiar voice would not escape him, he knew his niece from a mile away. He turned back to face her with a grin, “Hey kiddo.” 

He looked up from Ruby’s worried gaze to find a mildly relieved Yang and Blake, and a very amused Clover Ebi. 

“We were so worried about you! You just up and left. Didn’t even have breakfast! That’s horrible, you know?!” Ruby scolded him. He grinned wider, he forgets how much of Summer was in Ruby. 

“Yeah kiddo. Thanks for looking out for me.” Qrow ruffled her hair.

Yang walked up to him, slightly crooked smile. “Glad you’re okay, Uncle Qrow.” 

Blake elbowed her, “You freak out for a good three hours about him disappearing, and that’s _all_ we get?”

Yang flushed, “Be quiet.” She grinned and elbowed her girlfriend. “He stopped his random disappearing act, but it’s starting again.”

He felt a pang in his chest. His nieces looked so happy, especially with their teammates back again. 

_Conceal it._

Qrow smiled at them, “Knock it off, you two. Get a room.” 

_Don’t feel it._

Qrow put his hands behind his head, and walked ahead, “I just wanted to get some fresh air. In Atlas, the air is stuffy with all of Ironwood’s embargo. Whoo, don’t even get me started on Smelly Jimmy himself.”

_Don’t let them know._

“Where did you go?” Ruby interrupted his thought, “Did you at least get lunch? You can’t fight on an empty stomach!”

_Don’t be selfish. Others deserve this more than you._

Qrow grinned, “I ate enough for the whole of Remnant. C’mon, we gotta go. It’s getting colder.”

Not looking where he was going, he bumped into something. Looking up, he bumped into Clover.

The Ace Ops leader gave his signature grin at Qrow, but the bird man knew enough that his green eyes were calculative and seemed to be searching for something in Qrow’s red ones. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

Qrow rolled his eyes and gave a few pats to the side of Clover’s arm. “Yeah, yeah. Let’s just get inside.”

Ruby excitedly began asking Qrow about his day and telling him about how she, Ren and Nora were heading to the political rally. Yang and Blake held hands while Clover hung back. Qrow smiled through the pain like he hadn’t in a very long time.

 _I’m not worth it._ The pain reminded him of that every time.

*****

After a ton of pestering from Ruby, he managed to get away. The pain in his chest pounded and pounded, just waiting to erupt. If he heard one more thing that Penny or Weiss did, Qrow would explode. He threw himself on his neatly made bed, muffling his screams of frustration into his perfect, fluffy pillow. 

_Clover Ebi._ He couldn’t get the Ace Operative leader out of his mind. Something about him was so… stupid. And also alluring. Perhaps it was just Qrow’s luck. Or it could’ve been about the mines, or even the way Clover commented on his deflection.

Qrow had never had someone be blunt, yet soft about it. He never had anyone like that. Maybe Tai, but he distanced himself after Summer.

Summer. The clenching in his chest returned. His breathing turned shallow. Pressure pushed against his eyes, threatening to pop them clean off his socket. 

As he gasped for air, his heart clenched silently, _Oh Summer, I’m so sorry._

Her voice rang loud and clear once more from his memories, radiating energy of the first day of Spring. Soft, tender, yet life blooming all around. They were garbled words, lost to time in his head.

_Conceal it. Don’t feel it. Don’t let them know. Your weakness is their strength._

He made his hands into fists. Forced himself to sit up, and breathe.

 _Conceal it._ He said to himself. _Breathe._

In. 

_Don’t… feel it…_

Out.

_Don’t let them know._

In… 

_They need someone strong. I need to be that someone._

Out…

_For them._

Few more times, and the pain crawled back down, once again retreating into the deepest parts of the bird man’s heart. Qrow took in the luxury of Atlas air, one that long took him until this moment to appreciate. He popped open a box of sour candy, his guilty pleasure to control his urge for a drink. He trudged towards his built-in bathroom and threw water in his face. He wiped off the remaining droplets with his hand. 

_Breathe, Qrow. Breathe._ He told himself. _No more Ravens. She’s not worth it._

Three quick, sharp knocks made Qrow jump, accidentally banging his head against the ceiling. He groaned in pain, rubbing the bruised area as he made his way towards the door. As he swung the door, he spoke exasperatedly, “Ruby, I told you I–”

As though it were just his luck, Clover Ebi greeted him with a crooked smile. “Guess again, huh?”

Qrow couldn’t remember what he did: a scowl or the sinking feeling in his chest was clear as day on his face. Clover’s expression didn’t change in the slightest. Qrow internally composed himself, “Ebi. What can I do for you?”

The Ace Op leader scratched the back of his head. “I’d like to apologise for coming so late to you, but there were some things nagging at me and I’d prefer to clear the air.”

Qrow didn’t want to, but he knew that he would probably have had no other choice. He wasn’t slightly curious in the least, not at all. “Alright.” he said, “What’s the problem?”

“Are- Are you…” Green eyes searched the other’s red ones, looking for the right word. “ _uncomfortable_ around me?”

_Brothers._

Qrow snorted, “I’ve been around worse.” _Myself for one._ “If you think you could get under my skin easily, you’ve got another thing coming.”

Clover’s expression released as tension that Qrow didn’t even realise he was holding. “Good to know, good to know. I do have one last thing to ask.”

“Hmm?”

“Are you okay?”

The question caught him off guard. “Wh-What are you talking about?”

Clover locked his eyes on Qrow. “You don’t look too good. I thought it might’ve just been me, but there was something that felt off…”

_Conceal it. Don’t feel it._

He gave a light chuckle as he reached up and ruffled Clover’s hair. “You’re worrying about nothing. I’m good, I just had to go and do some stuff for James. You know how it is.” 

Qrow quickly began to close the door, “Well, goodnight.” 

Clover jammed his foot in the door in the nick of time. Fuck. He looked at Qrow with a further concerned look, “The General was actually quite worried about you. He was unaware of where you were. He said something else about, ‘a bird playing its old games’?”

 _Damn you, James._ “Ironwood has a lot on his plate. I doubt he would care about someone like me.”

Clover raised his eyebrow, “ _‘Someone like you’_?”

Qrow was rapidly losing his edge, “I mean, a mission like the one I was on.” He corrected himself quickly.

“Qrow. Can I come in?”

Qrow froze. Clover gazed at him, waiting for an answer. Qrow took in a deep breath, and sighed. Unwillingly, he opened his door wide.

Clover entered the room, analysing the room. It was a clean room. Nothing of Qrow’s was there, with the exception of Harbinger in the corner of the bed. Without the weapon and the slight undone on the bed, this room would have seemed empty for months. 

He turned to Qrow, and found him leaning against the closed door. “What?” The dark-haired man asked.

Clover could see pain in those dark red wine-coloured eyes, a hidden anguish stubbornly refusing to surface. He reached for his back pocket, slightly alerting Qrow, and he pulled out a pack of cards.

“How about a round of “Bluff”?”

Qrow squinted his eyes, slightly relieved. “Bluff?”

“A card game. It’s called ‘Bluff’.”

“Never heard of it.”

“The game’s simple.” Clover said, sitting down at the foot of Qrow’s bed. “We split the deck between us, but only one will have the joker. We have to remove all pairs: two queens, two kings or two fours. The house they’re in doesn’t matter: it can be clubs with hearts or spades with diamonds. So long as they are paired up with the same number.” 

Qrow nodded along. Clover continued as he unpacked the cards, “Once we take out all possible pairs in our hand, that’s when the game truly starts. We have to pick a random card from the opponent, without knowing which card it is. If we have a possible pair, we discard it. We keep making pairs until there are no more pairs to make, and the one with the joker is the loser.”

“Simple enough.” Qrow said, “Let’s do it.”

“Then how about we add…” Clover threw the cards from one hand to his other, “stakes?”

Qrow raised an eyebrow, “Stakes?”

Clover shuffled the deck, “Winner gets to do any one thing with the loser. Nothing illegal or inappropriate.” He added quickly, noticing the look on Qrow’s face, “Nothing sexual, or something that hurts the other or the like. More like something small, like baking a cake, or wearing a certain outfit. If we ask questions, we answer honestly.”

Qrow flashed back to Beacon. Tai’s stupid dare to wear a skirt, and Ozpin catching them. He would be six feet under before he would ever tell anyone, but he nodded to Clover. “Sure.”

He took his seat at the head of the bed, and Clover distributed the cards. In a matter of moments, they had their cards and pairs discarded. They both knew that Qrow had the joker amongst his six cards, and Clover was free amongst his nine. They kept picking a card and another, making more and more pairs to discard. 

All that was left was three cards of Qrow, and two of Clover’s. Qrow was still stuck with the joker, frustrating him. Clover kept taking the card just one off. It was never on the other side, just one always to the right of the joker. 

Two more turns, and Clover made his last pair. Qrow was still stuck with the joker. Qrow groaned, throwing his head back. “What do you want?” _He’ll ask me to do something embarassing or stupid. Who knows what torture he could want–_

“Let’s play “Twenty Questions”.”

Qrow’s eyes widened. _Fuck, no._

“What?”

Clover smiled, his eyes twinkling dangerously. “Twenty Questions. You ask me one question honestly, then I do the sam–”

“I know how to play.” Qrow snarled slightly. “I meant, ‘Why?’”

Clover shrugged. “It’s fun.” Qrow had the urge to slap that cheeky, cocky grin off his pretty face.

 _Pretty?!_ He realised. Summer appeared, echoing in his mind.

 _Conceal it._ Don’t feel it.

Qrow closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He let it loose, calming the bubbling feelings within him. He opened his eyes to find luscious teal ones staring back.

“Twenty questions. Nothing more.”

Clover gestured to Qrow. “Loser can go first.”

He scoffed. “Okay.” He pondered for a moment, “What’s your favourite colour?”

“Red. More of wine-ish colour.” He said simply, pointing to his bandanna on his left bicep. Qrow swore he saw it flex. He looked at him, and the Ace Op winked.

Qrow rolled his eyes endearingly. “Your move.”

“Why is your favourite colour your favourite colour?”

“Green. There’s just something about the wind amongst the green land, making the grassy earth rustle.” Qrow spoke with a tint of fondness, and it vanished as soon as it appeared. “What’s your favourite season?”

“It’s actually autumn.” He said, tiniest of smiles dancing on his lips. “The feeling of the change all around, the mix of colours and the crunch of dead leaves. It’s the closest one to my red.”

“Fall?” Qrow wondered, “You look more like a summer-y kind of person.”

“Lucky me, huh?” Clover grinned, “Got one up you. Why is your favourite season your favourite season, then?”

Qrow looked at him suspiciously. “It’s Spring. The feeling of life and new chances, it just breathes the feeling of a new page.”

“That’s interesting. You seem like a fall kind of person.”

“The only thing with me about fall is falling on my face.” Qrow said. Clover gave a laugh, not a pointless fake laugh, but a genuine feeling of joy. Qrow didn’t know too many of those. “How did you unlock your semblance?”

“I didn’t.” He said, “It’s always just been there. My parents won the lottery three times just by having me when I was there when they bought the tickets. Or even in the smallest things, like being the ones to receive special offers at stores. I even got banned from all casinos in Mantle. A few in Atlas still let me in, but it’s only to show face. You?”

Qrow hesitated, but if anyone knew a luck semblance, it would be this guy. “Same thing. From the structure of the camps being broken apart when I was there, to the slip and trip of my opponents in battle. Misfortune was a shadow, always there when I needed it, but also there when I wished it wasn’t.” 

Clover gave him a look, something between sympathy and understanding. Qrow was thankful, he hated those looks of pity, as if he were a kicked puppy that no one wanted to take. “Do you always try to get information from people like this?”

Clover smiled crookedly, “No. You’re the special one.” 

“What do you mean by that?”

“Have you ever been in an actual relationship?”

He realised he already used his question. “No.”

“Not once?” Clover questioned. 

Qrow cut him off, “What did you mean by “I’m the special one.”?”

“You are.” Clover simply said, “You are special, and you should realise that.”

The pounding feeling in his chest returned, but he brushed it off. “Yeah sure, but what did you mean when you said I’m the special one?”

“I really think you’re great.” Clover said softly, “And I don’t want to hurt you with my other ways of interrogation.”

“Ways?” Qrow retorted, “What ways?”

“It involves a bunch of things. Some bad cop, some persuasion. I wouldn’t be as nice as I am now.”

Qrow imagined Clover in an Atlas interrogation room. A deep snarl etched on his face as he questioned, a little physical with his hand around Qrow’s neck as he searched for his motives. “I dunno. That would be kinda hot.”

Clover burst into a fit of giggles, only then Qrow realised what he said. His face flushed a deep hue of red. “I– I didn’t– I didn’t mean–”

Clover was calming down, chuckling from moment to moment. “It’s okay. I often get the same words from some people, but it’s nice to know what you’re into.”

The words stabbed at Qrow’s heart. _Of course there are others. Why would he be single? Or even after something like you._

“It’s mainly because I think you don’t give yourself enough credit,” Clover continued, “but also because I think you don’t like giving yourself credit.”

_Conceal it. Don’t feel it._

Qrow glanced at his scroll and rose from his bed. “Whoa! Is it _that_ late? I guess we better go and get a good night’s sleep!” He walked to the door and opened it for the Operative. “Don’t want Ironwood getting you tomorrow.”

Clover gave a skeptical look, “Did you see Ironwood today?”

Qrow chuckled, “Yeah, I did.”

“Then you do know that he ordered a night off for everyone, right?”

 _Fuck!_ “Yeah, but I doubt you’d want to stay here for long.”

“What’s wrong, Qrow?”

_Conceal it._

The constricting feeling in his chest tightened. _Clover needs to leave._ “Nothing. Nothing’s wrong.” He chuckled in response with a dash of nervousness.

“Please don’t lie to me.” Clover said, “What’s wrong?”

_Don’t feel it._

Qrow closed the door, walking towards his large window overlooking the entirety of Western Atlas. He gave himself a tight hug, the chest pain an excruciating harm. “I’m fine, Ebi. Just leave please.”

“Qrow. Please,” The Ace Op grabbed his wrist with a gentle, yet firm grasp, “What’s wrong? Speak to me...”

_Your weakness is their strength._

Qrow’s voice built up with malice and absolute hatred. “Leave me alone, you… you…”

_Don’t let them know._

“You… _Freak_.”

Clover’s grip on his arm loosened. Qrow slammed his hands over his own mouth. 

_Of course._ The pain in his chest was unbearable, free-reigning chaos across his heart. _Of course, I fuck this up again. Every time, everyone. I’m not worth it. He’s gonna leave, at least it’ll be better than death. O-Or suffering._

He refused to look at the Lucky One’s face. He knew that he would be shattered, and harmed. His Semblance would be corrupted by his. An eternal life of good luck? Who would pass up on that for some dusty bird?

 _No more Summers._ Qrow refused, _No more._

He heard him speak softly, barely above a whisper. “Qrow.”

He did not respond. He kept himself glued to his hands, eyes shut. _He crossed paths with you, little brother._ Raven’s voice provoked him. _You wouldn’t keep away. Then pray tell, why wouldn’t he think you’re the monster?_

“Qrow.” Clover grasped the dark-haired one’s hands, gently but firm, “Qrow, look at me.”

Summer rang in his head. _Your weakness is their strength._

_No. Not Clover. Not him._

“ _Please, Qrow._ ” His voice cracked, sending another dagger stabbed right into Qrow’s heart. Qrow felt something escape, his hands’ grip on his face loosened, and Clover slowly pulled his palms away.

Clover’s turquoise green eyes dulled slightly in colour. No longer their sparkling shade, but rather a sun-clouded meadow somewhere in Mistral. His features were relaxed, but he seemed to have aged another four years from a few moments ago. Although hurt, he seemed to be more… worried?

 _No. Must be something else. You’re reading too much into it._

Clover was shattered when Qrow lifted his face. Features were scrunched up and his skin was many shades of red, some were even darker than the eye colour. Tears threatening to break, some traitorous ones already broken loose and racing down his cheeks.

“Qrow,” Clover breathed, “you’re not okay.”

“I’m- I’m fine.” He uttered between repressed sobs. “I’m just overdramatic, it’s nothing.” 

Clover scoffed, “You’re being human. If this is overdramatics, then everyone in Remnant are drama queens.”

The stupid line is what got Qrow to burst out the tiniest of chuckles to himself with tears still streaming all over his cheeks. “No. I’m not worth the drama. I’m… overreacting.”

 _Conceal it. Don’t feel it._ He forced himself to subside the pain. _Not now. I won’t. I can’t._

“I– I shouldn’t be doing this.” He pulled himself away from Clover’s light embrace. “This is just– I’m so embarrassed. I’m sorry I did that in front of you.”

“Qrow.” Clover spoke lightly, with an edge of warning.

“You’re Jimmy’s finest operative, at least one of them. I can’t believe I just–” Qrow paused and took a breath. _Why isn’t the pain going away? It always did, so why now?_

“Qrow.”

“I should have never come to Atlas.” He felt the bed shift, but he didn’t care. “Actually, I’m glad I did. Now I can go fall asleep in the snow amongst the mountains, and never wake up.”

“Qrow!”

“At least Ruby and Yang don’t have to worry about me. They can go ahead without me dragging them back. If I’m lucky enough, some Grimm will come and–”

Clover grabbed Qrow’s face and slammed his lips onto his own. The two men closed their eyes and leaned further into the kiss. Qrow had never felt warmth inside like this; not from Summer, Tai, even Raven. A soft warmth that coated his whole cheeks, mostly his lips. A rose amongst a grassland. 

Qrow dug his hands in Clover’s hair, tightening his grip on it and deepening the kiss. Clover could feel Qrow’s beard tickling his jaw as he tasted a sour-sweetness, mixed with his salty tears. His hands moved down from Qrow’s face, down to his neck. His hands roamed down to his chest, and they parted for air. Their gazes locked on one another; breathless, still riding the high. 

Clover didn’t need to speak for Qrow to understand what it meant. I’m here. I’m here for you. 

The pain in his chest became unbearable. Summer was a blurry haze, _Don’t… Conceal… Let them… Know…_ The pain in his head and heart overpowered her. Lost to his memories, and the clouded judgement in his mind.

For the first time in forty years, Qrow Branwen cried.

He kept a tight embrace on Clover, latching onto him for dear life. His tears racing down onto the chest of his bright uniform, horrid sobs breaking and cracking in varying intervals. Clover could hear the scars in his voice, the anguish he refused to escape. Qrow tore away all his walls and bawled. Face scrunched up in pain, and coughs. Horrid coughs, sicknesses repressed for fear of worry. 

Qrow let loose, letting it flow. Clover guided them slowly to sit down on the bed, careful to not let him break his grasp. The pain in Qrow’s chest got tighter and tighter, trying to squeeze his ribs out of his body. He gave a muffled howl into Clover’s chest. The taller could feel his own heart ache in pain for him, his powerful tears contagious to release his own.

Qrow’s release became softer, less painful. A weight he never realised he was carrying vanished from his shoulders, freeing his mind. His energy levels reducing, not enough to wheel him to sleep, but enough to make him unable to move. He felt comfort in his embrace, a tight warmth lulling him.

Silence filled the room. It wasn’t uncomfortable; it was too fragile to break, yet a perfect one to keep. Qrow lazily looked up at Clover, who simultaneously looked back at him. Their lips a few centimetres apart. 

Call it magic, call it attraction or call it luck, they leaned closer to meet in the middle.

Clover etched the feeling of his lips against Qrow’s, the rough of his lips with a mix of sweet, sour and salty. Qrow felt the perfect imperfection of Clover’s lips against his own, with how perfectly they taste like pine and the cold winds of Atlas and how imperfect they felt with its soft and firm grasp spreading warmth around him. 

Their kisses were nothing like sparks, nor two pieces perfectly fitted together. It was a beautiful concoction of its own, with wine-tinted leaves of the fall, blurring with the gentle breeze of the dancing grass amongst the springfields of Mistral.

So uniquely fair, and their own.

Qrow wrapped his hands around the back of Clover’s neck, who had his hands intertwined with Qrow’s hair, pulling it slightly. Qrow moaned in approval, and clutched Clover’s bottom lip between his teeth as the kiss deepened. 

Clover broke the kiss as he moved to kiss both of Qrow’s cheeks, making the receiver giggle breathily. He moved down to his neck where he spent a fair amount of time. His lips softly pressed and gnawed at his skin, leaving slight marks of his exploits. They made quick works of their jackets, craving one another’s touch and skin. Qrow tilted Clover’s head up to return to the kiss, refusing to let him part from him even once. He undid the lucky one’s shirt, broke the kiss for air and marvelled at him. 

He traced his hands over the lightly defined abs of him, blinded by his beauty. His heart pounded in his ears, mixing with Clover’s heartbeat in his hand. All he could see was him. 

Clover dove back in to kiss Qrow gently, tugging at his shirt for permission. Qrow lead his hands to his buttons, undoing the first one with them. He went slow and delicately, careful not to tear it. He undid the last button and removed the shirt. Clover gazed at it with a desire-filled look, his body wasn’t pretty like Clover’s and it wasn’t big and strong like other men. Qrow tried to cover himself with his arms, but Clover grasped his wrists in one hand, and flipped them so Clover was on top.

Qrow whimpered with pleasure, and Clover panted above him. “ _Don’t._ ” His voice was dark and lustful, his tone still soft and gentle. Clover reached and gently rubbed his clothed crotch. Qrow throatily groaned, his voice worn from his meltdown, allowing Clover to latch his lips onto his. He grinded his hips on his hand for more friction and Clover gladly reciprocated, pressing his hand harder into Qrow and pushed his trapped arms into the bed and pillows. 

Lost in the kiss, Clover managed to undo Qrow’s zipper and button and continue the palming over Qrow’s briefs. Qrow’s eyes rolled back and mouth opened for a groan, allowing Clover to slip his tongue inside to battle Qrow’s. They battled for dominance, a war within a war. 

“ _Ebi._ ” He moaned. Clover shivered at the gruff way his voice called him. Qrow tugged at his arms, “ _Let, go._ ” Clover released his arms, but Qrow wasted no time returning to him. He had one hand wrapped around the taller’s neck, and the other set to work on his pants.

He made quick work of them, discarding them to a random section of the room. Qrow and Clover looked at the other, and their eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

Qrow wore dark silky boxer shorts, accenting his length and his curves. His legs coated with a thin layer of dark hair, making him all the more irresistible. It took every ounce of himself not to rip them off his gorgeous body. Wrapped around Clover’s low hips was a jockstrap, a dark rose-coloured pouch, a few shades different from the armband still tied around him. Black straps vanished away to his ass, a prize out of view. Qrow visibly gulped.

“ _Fuck._ ” Clover rasped, “ _So... pretty._ ”

Qrow flushed deeper than the other’s last pieces of clothing. 

Their hands and mouths roamed, free access to their bodies. Clover placed his mouth on Qrow’s nipple and teased it with his tongue. Qrow growled at him for teasing, Clover enjoying the reaction more than he should have. He lightly chomped on it, eliciting a jolt from the other. His hand made his way down to his inviting green cloth. He slipped his hand inside and grasped his dick.

Qrow shuddered, his release rapidly moving closer. “Ebi.” This voice never seemed to send Clover crazy on many more levels, “Let’s do it.”

Clover gave him a look, and Qrow couldn’t help but wonder how it was possible for someone to be so sexy with a look like that. “Are you sure?”

Qrow gave a grinned nod, playing with the edges of Clover’s strap. “Yes.”

Qrow tugged on Clover’s strap; causing it to push down, and his length smacked against his abs. Clover realised that look in his eyes: pure hunger, lust and wanting. He knew that look, but damn him if it didn’t make Qrow look much more seductive.

Clover attacked his neck, his hands crawling inside his underwear as he grinded his bare cock between their abs. His hand found his steel hard dick and began gently jerking it in, and used his knee to rub against Qrow’s hole. Qrow groaned, turning into putty, ready to explode onto his hands. Qrow’s fingers tangled themselves in Clover’s hair, pushing his mouth deeper onto his neck.

Clover pulled down his jock, and pulled down Qrow’s briefs. His erection angry and red, Clover felt himself salivating as he dove in and kissed the head. He played with his balls and Qrow groaned, writhed with ecstasy. He grasped the sheets in his blurry haze and looked at Clover, who looked back. The Ace Op leader crookedly grinned with a naughty twinkle in his eyes. Without breaking eye contact, he played Qrow’s balls in his left hand, and took all of Qrow’s cock in his mouth.

Qrow gasped. He hadn’t been held by another in so long, the pleasure grew so large as a wet heat engulfed his entire length. Clover’s tongue swirled around it and stars clouded Qrow’s vision. Clover’s nose was buried in his pubes; he took a sharp inhale, etching the scent of raspberry soap in his mind. 

Clover kept moving up and down on his shaft, and Qrow could feel himself getting closer. Clover removed himself from his shaft and took his balls in his mouth. Qrow let a throaty sound, making Clover all the more harder knowing these sounds were his, and his alone. 

“ _E-Ebi._ ” He groaned fire pooling in his abdomen, “ _I’m– I’m_ so _close._ ” 

Clover moved his mouth away from Qrow’s throbbing red erection, eliciting a frustrated groan. He gave him a dark look, “ _My name._ ” His voice made Qrow’s dick pulse, “Call me, by _my_ name.”

“But… I do?” Qrow said, lost in pleasure and confusion.

“My name is Clover.” He blew a cold breath on Qrow’s dick, causing him to whimper. “Call me by my name.” He growled, pushing his knee harder against Qrow’s hole.

“I– I can’t do that.”

Clover stopped, crawling closer to Qrow. His face directly over his own. His brown hair was loose, falling over his face as sweat trickled down his face. Clover moved his face closer to his face, his breath tickling his ear, “Why not?”

“You’re– You’re the Ace Op leader. I can’t do that.” He panted, “It wouldn’t be... _professional._ ”

“Yeah. That’s definitely more improfessional than face fucking said leader, huh?” Clover deadpanned.

Qrow blushed a deep hue, “I– I didn’t mean– I just–”

Clover interrupted him with a chuckle, placing his lips on his own and grinding his bare cock over Qrow’s. Qrow groaned into the kiss, and used his free hand to grab something beside his bed. Clover opened his eyes to look, slightly worried the Huntsman was trying to reach for his weapon, and was relieved when he saw it was a bottle of lube.

He broke away from the kiss, “So...” Clover spoke gently. ”Do you want to go missionary, or,” He grinned as flipped them over with Qrow sitting on top of him, “do you wanna try the other way?” 

Qrow thought for a moment. Dusts of lust and arousal littered his pretty red eyes, he spoke, “Can I…” “

“Hmm?”

Qrow flushed, his face tinting further red. With his eyes averted, he asked, “Can I– um… you know… er… _ride... you_?”

Clover’s brain short circuited from the absolute sin he just heard. Qrow saw him just stop, and an idea formed in his bird brain. _The ultimate payback._

Qrow put three fingers in his mouth, lubricating them and getting them nice and wet. He turned his ass in front of Clover’s face and inserted a wet finger in his hole. Qrow groaned as his finger made its way in and out of his body. His face buried in the pillows as his lower body arched, the head of Clover’s cock twitched as Qrow’s hot breath coated it. 

Clover was staring into Qrow’s fingering and two round globes, but Qrow knew that he was still out of it. He added another finger, spreading open his hole for him to see, but no reaction. 

Qrow was done. He turned to all of Clover’s eight inches. His mouth began to water, but he gulped it down. He reached for it, and licked its head. Clover shivered and let a unconscious sound. Qrow smirked and started kissing the length, from head to base. Qrow knew that he couldn’t take his full length in his mouth immediately, so he took its head in his mouth.

Clover groaned. He grabbed Qrow’s two cheeks in front of him and began massaging them. Qrow mumbled something, lost with his mouth full of the top half of the Ace Op leader’s dick. Removing his two fingers, Clover lapped at his ring with the tip of his tongue. Qrow made a strangled noise, sending vibrations on Clover’s cock. He pushed his ass deeped into Clover’s face, the lucky one buried his tongue deep within him. 

Clover was ravenous. He lapped at Qrow’s pucker, devouring it like a rich noble would to one of the finest meals in Atlas. He inserted both his index fingers to get better access inside. Qrow moaned, relaxing his throat and taking in more of Clover’s length up him. He swirled his tongue around the shaft, taking more and more with every thrust. The two shivered in delight.

Clover inserted a finger up Qrow, and Qrow released seven of the eight inches from his mouth. Fire raced across his body, static and clouded his vision. Clover took his sweet time prepping him and eating him out, as if Qrow would be the last thing he would ever have on Remnant.

He moved away from his ass, and gave a cheek a slap. Qrow couldn’t remember what he muttered, but as he turned to face him, Clover gave him a dark look.

“How are we doing this?” Clover nuzzled in his neck. Qrow wanted payback, for all of the lucky one’s teasing. He panted and glanced around, until his eyes locked on Clover’s armband. 

_Perfect._ Qrow’s eyes gazed into his soft emerald ones, and their lips met in the middle. A tint of electricity between them, Clover felt some rustling and some movement, but his focus was latched onto the man in front of him. He felt something tie around his eyes, like a blindfold or something. He opened his eyes to darkness.

“Qrow.” He growled, “What are you–?”

“Hush.” Qrow placed a finger on Clover’s lips. “This is my condition. You’ll get it, but you can’t look _and_...” Clover could hear the grin dancing on his lips, “you can’t touch me.”

Clover opened his mouth in protest, but Qrow shushed him again. Clover whimpered, needing Qrow, more blood rushing to his painfully hard cock. His touch sense heightened, sparkles exploding all over his skin. Qrow took Kingfisher's fishing line and tied it around Clover’s wrists together above his blindfolded head.

Qrow sat on Clover’s lap and grinded himself on his crotch. Clover groaned, moving his hips for some kind of accidental entrance into Qrow. His cock grinded hard between Qrow’s cheeks, and the friction mixed with the raw heat… Clover’s breath hitched and his mind became fuzzy.

Qrow went the extra length, and slid further up Clover’s abs. His hole was directly over the tip. As he pushed back, the head of his dick pressed against the entrance of his hole. Clover inhaled sharply as he felt the tip covered in a beautiful heat, only for it to fall back onto him.

Qrow’s ass was craving him too. He grabbed Clover’s dick and rubbed the tip against his hole. Clover swallowed hard, his Adam’s apple wobbled for Qrow to see. He tried shooting his hips up, but Qrow’s grip stopped it from going further. 

Qrow finally gave in. He pushed the tip of Clover’s cock up his ass, slowly adapting to all of his eight inches.

Then, something happened. Whether it was Qrow’s semblance or Clover’s, they would have never known.

Qrow reached one leg down onto the ground for better balance, and better control on how much of Clover he would take. As he put his foot down on the ground, he stepped on Clover’s jockstrap and slipped. He lost balance, and all of Clover’s dick was slammed and buried directly into Qrow.

Qrow let out a choked gasp and Clover cried out in bliss. His body could not handle the pure pain and utmost pleasure of it all. Clover felt stars in his darkness as his heightened senses focused on Qrow’s tight heat surrounding his dick. Clover shook his hips, digging his cock deeper into him. 

Qrow’s eyes rolled back into his head as he panted. “No touching.” 

Clover growled at him. Qrow breathed in and out. Adjusting to his length, he lifted himself up to push himself back down. He gained a rhythm riding his huge dick. 

“Qrow,” Clover groaned, “Let me see you.”

The scruffy one’s lust mindstorm cleared, the gravity of the situation hit him. He stared down at his scrawny body, _Who could love this?_

“You’re hotter this way.” Qrow spoke with confidence, a hint of doubt betrayed his cool demeanor. He prayed Clover wouldn’t notice.

But he did.

“Qrow,” he said dangerously, “Show yourself.”

Qrow whimpered into his chest. He slammed his ass down to the hilt of Clover’s dick and his skin prickled with pins and needles, “No.”

Clover’s hand caressed his cheek, as his green irises reflected his red ones, “Show yourself. It’s your turn.”

Qrow’s eyes widened. Before he knew it, Clover flipped them around with his dick still buried deep within Qrow who groaned at the dick-hardening action. “How–” He said, completely baffled, “How did you get out?”

Clover’s smirk was only a few millimetres away from his parted lips with an eyebrow raised. “You really think I don’t know my weapon well enough?” Qrow barely had time to respond before their lips smashed together. Clover thrusted into him hard, Qrow groaned at the _man_ taking control.

“ _So pretty_.” he grunted, fucking Qrow harder with a slow removal and fast thrust in. 

“ _So beautiful. So sublime._ ” His pace got faster and faster. “My pretty little bird. _Oh Brothers, I love you._ ”

Qrow froze. _It’s only been a few weeks._ He felt tears forming in his eyes again. _How can someone say they love someone so easily...?_

They were so close in both ways, and they both knew. A few more animalistic raveging from Clover and the world stopped spinning as Qrow made his release. his dick pulsed as forty years of ropes upon ropes of cum flew onto his torso, even landing on his face. The sight was enough to make Clover follow suit. He slammed his cock deep inside Qrow and muttered rapid, but sweet compliments into Qrow’s ear as he unloaded in his ass. 

Seconds, or even years, might have passed and the two of them wouldn’t have known either way. They released all their pent up feelings, but made no move. Clover was still buried deep inside Qrow’s warmth.

What felt like another eternity passed, and Clover removed himself from Qrow. Qrow felt empty as the cold Atlasian air filled where Clover once was.

The bed was too small for them to fall flat. The two of them hugged each other’s nude bodies, their eyes refusing to break contact with the other’s. It was no longer a sexual touch. No longer filled with such terrible emotions. The quiet silence returned, as did the voices from Qrow’s history.

_Others deserve this more than you._

“ _Clover._ ” The man spoke his name for the first time so softly, the man in question felt goosebumps crawl all over his skin. “Am I…” 

_You will be someone great. Stronger than anything that stands in your way._

He raised an eyebrow, “Are you…?

“...worth it?” Qrow finished raspily.

Clover smiled softly. He presses his lips to his forehead. A beat passes, maybe two. He lifts off and he places his forehead on his. His arm now wrapped around Qrow’s torso.

Clover speaks with a loving smile, his voice barely a whisper, “What else _could_ you be?”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. 
> 
> I pantsed the last part so if it's bad then sorry, not sorry. 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for this. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
